


A Teikou Crisis

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Slight Nijiaka, Teikou Era, The Teikou babies are silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: Somehow Akashi slept in and everyone is thrust into a crisis of who has to wake him up.





	A Teikou Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat crack. I had this stupid idea and I had to write it down on impulse. (I write crack in third-person perspective for your information.) 
> 
> Everyone is silly. And I bully Aomine too much. (Nonetheless, I had fun)
> 
> Also, this is supposed to be OOC so don't be like "____ is so OOC!! I can't believe you wrote ______ in this way!" cus it's meant to be.
> 
> (Also a comment would be appreciated, please it is my food)

Among the Generation of Miracles, there’s an unspoken rule to never approach a sleeping Akashi unless the situation is inevitable. Mainly because they’ve never known how to deal with him in the first place, and also because it’s somewhat rare for Akashi to be the last to wake up. The main reason lies in the fact that he is unpredictable, and it’s safe to assume that nobody wants to be at the end of the unknown consequence.

“So, who’s going to wake him up?” 

Signs of discomfort rippled across the group. Already, they were agitated with something akin to fear. It was obvious that nobody wanted to approach the sleeping figure no matter how defenceless he looked in that moment. The atmosphere was noticeably heavy with unspoken tension, no doubt simmering above their heads with every second that passed. The more time they spent here, there was a growing risk of them becoming late to the training camp (And the coach’s anger is no joke either but this was _Akashi_ they were dealing with). Still, the encroaching fear of having to deal with a morning Akashi was somewhat terrifying in some shape or form. 

The unusual strain in the atmosphere finally sprang a reaction of protest from Aomine. It wasn’t exactly a surprise since Aomine and Akashi were virtually on opposite ends of the spectrum; no chemistry at all. 

“I’m outta here,” Aomine announced, shouldering his bag before making a hasty exit to the door. Just as he’s about to grab the knob and make a run for it, a cold grip closed around his wrist and an instinctive shriek escaped him. Did a ghost just steal the living daylights out of his soul? It definitely felt like it.

“What the fuck, Tetsu? Also, when did you appear?”

“I nominate Aomine-kun to wake up him up.” Kuroko deadpanned, the neutrality in his voice somehow a little more disturbing than the actual crisis at hand (Kise involuntarily shivered). The deathly cold grip tightened when Aomine made a measly attempt to squirm away from his grasp (When did he become so strong?!). From the group huddled around the sleeping figure, they all nodded in silent agreement. It would definitely be an amusing spectacle, they had to admit. They looked on at Aomine, pity in their eyes. He was going to die but it’d be worth the bloodshed. 

“Hah? Why me?!” ( _“Shhh! Not so loud Aominecchi!”_ ) 

“Because we all hate you in some way and we want to see you get slaughtered, Aomine-kun.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair! You already _know_ that I’m not on his good side.” He grumbled, shaking Kuroko’s grip off of him. With a pointed glare, he whipped his head around to face Midorima, “Oi Midorima! why don’t _you_ wake him up? You guys seem to talk a lot, you get along with your shogi shit, and you both act like you have sticks up your-” 

A sharp jab to the ribs received from Kuroko and Aomine instantly deflated to the ground with a startled grunt, desperately clutching at his side. “Aomine-kun should be quiet.” 

Opposite from Aomine, Midorima couldn’t help but narrow his eyes in distaste at his rather unflattering position. Listening to Aomine grumbling at Kuroko with his pathetic whines was giving him an aggravating headache. He huffed in irritation, pushing up his glasses. 

“Although it would make sense for me to be the one to wake him up, I cannot.” He said evenly, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Kise perked up, tilting his head in query, “Eh? Why not?”

“Because Oha Asa has predicted that Cancer and Sagittarius will not be on the best of terms today. As an addition to this, Sagittarius has the worst luck on the rankings for the week and I don’t want to contaminate my day with it," Everyone was looking at Midorima now with sceptical looks. He huffed, "Oha Asa is always correct.”

“That Oha Asa crap is like your freaking religion!” Aomine snickered, stifling his laughter behind a hand. 

“Ehh, Mine-chin is so loud.” Murasakibara drawled out, back slumped over as he fumbled with a packet of chips. 

All eyes turned to him, unmoving. 

He took a piece, eating the chip at a leisurely pace until he noticed everyone's owl-like eyes on him, “What?”

“Murasakibaracchi, you should go wake him up!” Kise chimed in, “Aominecchi will buy you extra popsicles the next time we go out to that convenience store.”

“What! No-” Aomine was quickly cut off by another one of Kuroko’s jabs. 

The deal was tempting but both sides of it yielded heavy consequences (both positive and negative). His mind went in overdrive, weighing out the positives and negatives (Should he risk his death? Would it be worth the extra food in return? How many times would he die if-) as he blankly stared at the wall behind them. 

The group watched as Murasakibara listlessly stared holes into the wall, the raised hand holding a chip freezing midway to his open mouth. 

“You have broken him with the mention of food, Kise-kun.” 

“I didn’t mean to! But you know, Kurokocchi, you should have a go at waking him-”

“I will hurt you.” 

“You know what guys.” Aomine wheezed from the floor, propping himself up after having recovered enough, “How about we all just wake him up, and then we’ll die and share the blame together.”

“That is quite frankly the most intelligent thing you have come up with since the entire week started. I am surprised you have the brain cells for that, nanodayo.”

“Hey, what’s _that_ supposed to-”

Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs again with the blade of his hand and Aomine flopped to the ground like a useless sack, “Let’s get this done with.” 

At that moment, the door slid open, the wooden thud loud against the walls. 

“Oi, why aren’t you brats outside already?! Haizaki is already bad enough at being late!” 

“Nijimura-senpai!” Kise wailed, clutching onto one of his legs, “Save us!”

Nijimura was confused. He briskly scanned the room, pouting when there was nothing to commence such a ruckus. His eyes landed on the sleeping figure and then flicked his gaze towards the others huddled around Akashi, desperately looking at him. He couldn’t find himself to understand the context of the situation.

He raised an eyebrow, pouting as he grappled Kise's grip away from his leg, “What’s the problem?”

“We don’t want to wake him up!”

“Aka-chin is scary.”

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

Nijimura released a long sigh, “It’s just Akashi? Geez, and here I thought you guys saw a ghost or something.”

The group watched with tense breaths as Nijimura approached Akashi, their eyes wide with fear. He kneeled down before ruffling Akashi’s already messy bed hair with a small smirk and mirth in his eyes. 

“Wake up sleeping beauty," He whispered into his ear.

Everyone turned dangerously pale, blood crystallizing into red ice as they watched the horrifying ordeal take place. 

_Sleeping beauty?! He’s dead, he is so dead. Akashi is going to end him_.

Akashi’s eyes blinked open slowly, his head shifting to look up at Nijimura from under the sheets. Instead of the murderous look everyone was expecting, his face was uncharacteristically soft and innocent, red eyes peeking from under the covers. Something struck in their heart as the redhead leaned into Nijimura’s hand like a cat, looking worn out and exhausted with his mussed hair.

“There you go guys, he’s awake now-” Nijimura turned, but everyone had practically frozen in place, their mouths gaping and their face pale; even Aomine’s tan had faded completely in place of a shocked white. 

On that day everyone’s past memories of Akashi was cleansed.


End file.
